dungeonsoflarionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig and the Dragons
You are Ludwig, a knight living in the kingdom of Larion. You have a steel longsword and a wooden shield. You are on a quest to defeat the evil dragon of Larion. You've heard he lives up at the north of the kingdom. You set on the path to defeat him and walk into a dark forest. As you enter the forest you see a large black dragon flying overhead. He is huge, bigger than any other creature you've ever seen. The beast flies around for several minutes before it suddenly dives down towards you. It's wingspan is more than twice your height > teleport to the desert The dragon lands in front of you and its mouth opens wide as it lets out a roar. Its eyes glow red and it roars. A massive cloud of dust rises from where it landed. The dragon looks at you with a look of hatred. > pour oil on dragon You quickly pour some oil onto the dragon's body. You then turn to face the monster. "What do you want?" you ask. "I want to eat you". "No!" "Yes," the dragon says, > light dragon on fire You throw your sword into the air and cast a fireball at the dragon. It catches on fire and explodes. The dragon roars in pain and flies away. You stand there for a moment looking at the dragon that killed your friend > go to the desert You walk through the desert towards the dragon. Suddenly, you feel an incredible heat coming from behind you. You turn around and see a large black hole opening up in the ground. You step back slowly. There is nothing here except sand. Suddenly, the dragon appears before you > go through black hole to the Tree Kingdom You step through the black hole and find yourself in a huge tree-filled forest. Trees surround you and you can't even see the sky anymore. In the distance, you see a gigantic tree. It seems like it could be the biggest tree in all of the world > search for signs of life You walk forward and find a sign pointing in the direction of the Tree Kingdom. You follow the sign and soon reach the Tree Kingdom. You enter a small clearing and find a group of people sitting around a campfire. They seem very happy and talk about something > greet people "Hello". you say. "My name is Ludwig and I am here to help you". "Oh thank you so much!" one of them says. "We've been having problems with the dragons lately and we need someone to help us fight them". > "Who are you?" "Me? I'm just a simple farmer". "A farmer?" another person asks. "How did you get this far?" "Well, my wife and I were planning to build a new house but..". > "Where is the dragon?" "He's not really our problem, he lives in the mountains". "But how did you get here?" "It took me a few days to climb down from the mountain". > journey to the mountains You decide to travel to the mountains. You head off into the hills and eventually come across a large group of dwarves. They are talking about their recent adventures. One dwarf mentions that they came across a dragon earlier today. He says that they managed to kill him, but that he has escaped again > recruit a dwarf companion You approach the dwarves and ask if they would like to join you. They agree and you tell them what you will be doing. > Lead the dwarves to the dragon You lead the dwarves to the dragon. When you arrive, you find that the dragon is asleep. You think he might be dead, but he wakes up when he hears his name called. You tell the dwarves to attack while you stay back and try to keep him distracted > . After a couple of hours, you manage to lure the dragon into a cave. You wait patiently until nightfall and then sneak inside. You immediately start attacking the dragon. You stab him repeatedly and burn him alive. The dragon screams in agony and finally dies reward the dwarves